


slow motion

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drug Use, F/M, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Taeyong’s your neighbor, and when he invites you over one night you get a little high and have a little fun.





	slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> based on the requests: Hey ! I addicted to read your writing so Can I request Taeyong smutty one short? plot based on “Slow Motion” by Trey Songz. 🙈🙈 thank you // Hi Can you do y/n lap Danced for taeyong and making love thank u ~ 😽😽

Taeyong first saw you when you were leaving your apartment across the hall from his. You were dressed up, on your phone with one of your friends, complaining that they were running late in picking you up. Your eyes caught his, and he smiled because, well, honestly, he thought you looked sexy.

You’d only spoken to him a handful of times before but the way he’s watching you distracts you from your friend who’s just spilling excuses on the other end of the line. You end the call.

“Problem?” You ask. 

Taeyong shakes his head. “Someone forget about you?”

“Maybe.” You bite your lip because he’s just your neighbor, not your friend. You don’t have to tell him anything, but you’re annoyed now and you just want to talk about it. “I was supposed to go to a club with my friends tonight, but he just called to say that he’s running late and he’s not sure he can get us in. It’s a waste!” 

“It’s a shame, isn’t it? You’re all dressed up,” Taeyong gestures at your outfit. “If I was your friend and I knew that you looked this nice, I wouldn’t forget about you. But you’re right. That would be a waste of an outfit. Want to come in?”

 Taeyong holds the door of his apartment open. You know it’s identical to yours, but it surprises you when you step through the door and find what appears to be your exact apartment give or take a few decorations. It might even be cleaner than yours. 

“So that friend,” He clears his throat. “Your boyfriend? Or just a friend?”

You smile and toe off your heels, drop your purse on the kitchen table. “Just a friend, Taeyong. What about you? Those songs I hear you singing through the walls all night. Inspired by a girlfriend, or what?”

Taeyong laughs and walks past you. He sits down on his couch, and it’s then that you see what he has on his coffee table. A half drunk bottle of cheap wine, a joint and a lighter. He follows your gaze and slides his hand over the joint, smiling shyly, as if hoping that his innocent look will help you overlook the drug.

“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to a little bit of that,” You move over to sit beside him, reach for his hand and pull it away. 

Taeyong’s quick to light up, puff on the joint pass it over, and you do the same. He watches your lips curl around it, watches your mouth part and the smoke curl out. His hand cautiously touches your wrist, guides your hand holding the joint back toward him. He’s gentle when he pries it from your fingers, soft when he takes it in his lips without breaking eye contact with you, without letting go of you wrist. His eyes sparkle. 

“Kiss me.” You find yourself saying. Taeyong smiles and the smoke dissipates from his lips. 

You’re in his lap, his tongue in your mouth, your hand in his pants. Taeyong presses his erection into your hand, breaks the kiss, and lifts the joint to his lips again. 

“Dance for me. Strip, Y/N.” 

You breathe in the smoke from his lips, breathe it back out, then stand up. 

“Music?” 

Taeyong slides his phone from his pocket, swipes through it for a moment, and then suddenly music swells through the room with a beat, and you nod. Taeyong grabs the bottle of wine, lifts it to his lips and pours some into his mouth. When he lowers the bottle, you start your dance. 

You dance in what you hope is a sultry manner. Swaying your hips, lifting your arms above your head, shaking your hair out, touching your breasts and thighs. Taeyong watches you, his boner creating a tent in his pants and you love the sight, love being desired and stared at without a care as to how turned on he looks. 

You move slowly as you teasingly start to pull your outfit off. The top you tease up, showing your stomach and then letting it flutter back into place. You dance your way out of the bottoms, bending over to show your ass, to hide your gleeful expression at the astonished gasp Taeyong makes. 

When your pants are gone you move toward Taeyong, back out of his reach when he stretches his hands out to touch you. You come back in, tease your shirt up until it’s over your head, and then you’re dressed in just some pretty lingerie and smoke pouring from Taeyong’s awe-struck lips.

You grind down on him, shift lightly over him, tease his erection but not too much, and when he reaches for you, you push his hands out of the way, curl his one hand around the neck of the wine bottle, and let his other drag the joint up to your lips. 

You give him a lap dance, a lazy one made lazier by the drug working in your system, numbing parts of you and intensifying the pleasure in others. 

“Y/N, you feel so good.” Taeyong moans. You settle down into his lap over his erection, rub over him a bit. Taeyong takes the joint from your lips and shakes his head. “I’ve had enough of this.”

His other hand curls against your lower back and he leans forward, leans you back until he can stub out the joint in an ashtray on the coffee table. You hold onto his arms until Taeyong leans back and drags you toward him. His mouth goes to your chest. He licks a line between your breasts, presses his lips to the softness of your skin, and then reaches behind you and unfastens your bra. 

He guides it off your body, traces the shadowy feel of it against your skin with his lips and his tongue, pinches your hard nipples between his fingers until you make a sound, however soft. 

Taeyong shifts his hips, nudges you to the side, and then you’re on your back on his sofa, and he’s between your legs, kissing down your body to the top of your panties. He pulls them down, out of his way.

Your body buzzes with an infinite amount of energy, the heavy taste of smoke lays over your tongue, and Taeyong lays his tongue flat between your legs. He keeps the same slow, steady pace that you had while dancing. The teasing, too. He licks slowly over you, and just when you can’t stand that slow pleasure, he speeds up, flicking his tongue just over your clit, his eyes on your face.

You dig your hands into his hair, thrusting your hips up against his tongue, and when you cum you cry out, needing him inside of you more than just touching you.

Taeyong kisses your clit. 

He eases your fingers out of his hair and kisses back up your body. 

“Better than the club. Much better than the club.” You gasp, lifting your hips when he presses his cock into you. “Your tongue,  _god,_ Taeyong.”

He angles up into you, hitting a new spot that makes you clench around him. He stays silent, doesn’t moan or grunt or even so much as pant. He just keeps a good, steady pace, thrusting into you, thumb on your clit. Taeyong massages one of your breasts with his free hand, rolls your nipple between his fingers, and when your breath stutters over his name, he kisses you. 

Taeyong moans then for the first time since he started fucking you. You gasp and pull back just a bit, but Taeyong chases after you, captures your lips in a kiss again, doubles his efforts to make you cum.

And when you do cum just moments later, Taeyong silences your sounds with his tongue in your mouth. His hips bucking into you, rolling against you, until he also cums.

He rolls to the side, back pressed against the back of the sofa, and you stay where you were, catching your breath, feeling his cum inside of you. You hear your phone vibrating with a phonecall across the room, and you know it’s your friend, probably telling you that he’s here to pick you up for the night at the club you were promised, the night that you no longer want.

You don’t bother checking. You let it go until the phone goes silent.  

“Do you want to stay?” Taeyong runs his thumb over the curve of your breast. 

“And do what?” You ask, placing your cheek to Taeyong’s chest. His heartbeat thunders under your ear. You have no intention of moving.

“Drink some wine. I was going to put on a movie before I heard you out there and went to see what was wrong.” He wraps his arms around you, drawing you up against his chest, and his fingers draw calming circles between your shoulders. “What movie do you want to watch?”

You close your eyes and replay the past minutes in your head and consider what the sequel could be like.


End file.
